criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Straight for The Game
Straight for The Game '''is the sixth case of Western City and formerly, Luxo Town. Case Detail Back for 1 day of rest, Stan insisted to buy meals, and try to figure out who is the real Lost Cowboy. After arresting the horrifying killer, there was a call in the middle of the talk. It was an anonymous caller who says the caller knows the Lost Cowboy's real identity. But the call was ended and rapidly, the caller said few places, and that is Branches of Wisdom. The victim was Alice Cave, a historian. She was tied and has several wounds on its chest. The murder weapon was found in the Chem Lab, and it was an Emperor's Knife. It has pure blade and metal, which pierces skin in no longer than an inch. The killer was known to be James Luke Stars. He played as the emperor, and Alice thought it was a joke. But it meant to be an accident, so James just pierced the knife to the chest. James didn't tied Alice. But rumorly, it was like the ancestor of Melissa, who was tied by the Lost Cowboy. So James was sentenced 10 years in jail. In Western Projects, there has been Wendy who will help the player in one task. It is how Denice to say the truth about the cowboy. Then after, Melissa told that she saw a horse going to the Meadows. The one who rides the horse was Genesis. Genesis wants to train his horse, Harry, but he doesn't know the lost cowboy. Stats Victim *Alice Cave (Found tied and has several wounds) Murder Weapon *Emperor's Knife Killer *James Luke Stars (10 years in jail) Suspects '''James Luke Stars ------- Melissa Trouv ------ Genesis Clover '-----' Denice De Lam ------ Nessa Phillips Crime Scene Killer's Profile *The killer suffers heartburn *The killer knows chemistry *The killer drinks tequila *The killer wears a cross badge *The killer's blood is A+ Steps Chapter 1: Nature Lining *Investigate Branches of Wisdom (Clue: Victim's Body, Torn Photo, Cryptex) *Examine Torn Photo (Clue: Photo) *Talk to James Luke Stars with the photo *Examine Cryptex (Clue: Rolled Paper) *Examine Rolled Paper (Clue: Deciphered Paper) *Ask Melissa about the paper *Investigate Chem Lab (Clue: Emperor's Knife, New Suspect: Genesis) *Analyze Emperor's Knife 07:00:00 (Clue: DNA) *Examine DNA (Clue: Murder Weapon) *Talk to Genesis about the murder *Analyze Victim's Body 18:00:00 (Clue: The killer knows chemistry and suffers heartburn) *Advance to Chapter 2 (2 stars) Chapter 2: On The Right Track *Investigate The Cowboy's Den (Clue: Silhouette) *Examine Silhouette (Clue: Denice De Lam) *Confront Denice why she is in the cowboy's den *Examine Tape (Clue: Tape) *Analyze Tape 09:00:00 (Clue: Nessa Phillips) *Interrogate Nessa about being present in the den *Investigate Forensics Table (Clue: Spilled Bottle, Whiskey) *Examine Whiskey (Clue: Blood) *Analyze Blood 08:00:00 (Clue: The killer drinks tequila) *Examine Spilled Bottle (Clue: Blue Substance) *Analyze Blue Substance 08:00:00 *Talk to Melissa *Talk to Luke *Advance to Chapter 3 (1 stars) Chapter 3: Render or Surrender *Talk to Genesis with the formula *Investigate Chem Lab (Clue: Video) *Analyze Video 06:00:00 (Clue: Melissa) *Confront Melissa with destroying the potion *Investigate Emperor's Cave (Clue: Emperor Hat, Emperor Shield, Cross Badge) *Examine Emperor's Hat (Clue:DNA) *Examine Shield (Clue: DNA) *Analyze DNA 8:00:00 (Clue: Luke) *Ask Luke with emperor props *Examine Cross (Clue: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints 07:00:00 (Clue: The killer wears a cross badge) *Talk to Nessa about all prophecies *Talk to Denice with all prophecies *Investigate Swinging Vines (Clue: Bloody Graph) *Examine Bloody Graph (Clue: Blood) *Analyze Blood 07:00:00 (Clue: The killer's blood is A+) *Arrest this horrifying killer *Advance to Western Projects 6 (No stars) Western Projects 6 *Confront Denice with the cowboy (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Chem Lab (Clue: Chemical) *Examine Chemical (Clue: Filter Paper) *Examine Filter Paper (Clue: DNA) *Examine DNA (Clue: Melissa) *Talk to Melissa with the chemicals (Reward: Erlenmayer Flask Badge, Visible Stain Tattoo) *Investigate Meadows (Clue: Captured Photo) *Analyze Captured Photo 09:00:00 (Clue: Genesis) *Talk to Genesis why is he riding the horse (Reward: 4 Lucky Cards) *Investigate Cowboy's Den (Clue: Temple Statue) *Analyze Temple Statue 18:00:00 (Clue: Nessa) *Confront Nessa letting Melissa quit (Reward: 20,000 coins) *Advance to Next Case (2 stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:PetroJustin's Cases Category:PJ's Cases Category:PJ's Series Category:Luxo Town Category:Luxo Town Cases